Inappropriate
by hye-kyo
Summary: Kenshin said she was still too young to listen. Or perhaps he has his own reasons. One-shot. KK


**Inappropriate**

**By hye-kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me…

**Author's Notes: **Oh well, so this is a one-shot. I thought of including this in the Wooden series but this is a bit too long for that so I'm posting this one loosely instead. So about the idea, I was arranging stacks of computer labels when a strange series of words suddenly popped out into my mind. And then there, the rest, to say, is history. Haha.

So on with the one-shot! Read and Review!

* * *

---

Kenshin said she was still too young to listen so he excused himself and her and sent her to her room. And he said he'd go back and do laundry. Well she doubt he really went back to do laundry, perhaps it was just an excuse to get back to the discussion.

Tae had arrived gushing. She came from her honeymoon in Okinawa and brought them delicacies. Kaoru had been training in the dojo when she came and she hurriedly changed into her kimono, which took some time, to join the discussion.

The minute she entered she heard giggles. Misao and Megumi were shuddering, with Sano snickering at the side, Aoshi remaining silent but looking rather uncomfortable and Kenshin serving them tea.

Kaoru sat directly in front of Tae and the latter went on talking. At first nothing made sense until Kaoru heard the words kiss, touch, undress and nibble and so many other _colorful verbs_ she hadn't heard nor read together in one long sentence.

She blushed to herself, her gaze roaming everyone's face and waiting for a reaction. Though a bit uncomfortable-looking, Aoshi didn't seem the least bit embarrassed, especially Sano. Megumi and Misao clearly enjoyed the conversation, with their own stories to tell.

Kaoru though of saying something but realized she couldn't think of anything. She was ignorant in that department. To think of it, she as the only girl in their group left single, even Omasu and Ochika had married, save for Tsubame who is still too young. Megumi had married Sano after a year-long love-hate formal relationship. Misao, on the other hand, got engaged to Aoshi right after the Shimabara-Shogo Amakusa issue and a year after they tied the knot.

To put it simple, she was the only inexperienced female left.

Another round of giggles erupted from the ladies as the discussion moved from 'foreplay' as Tae called it, to the 'that' thing. She wanted to ask what 'that' was but Kenshin suddenly excused himself, and to Kaoru's surprise, excused her as well. He led her to her feet, and because she was taken aback, she allowed him to half-drag her from the porch to the hallway and then to her bedroom.

And that was when he said it was inappropriate for her to listen. Irritated, she asked why.

He seemed to be deep in though for a while when finally he broke his silence and said, "You're too young Kaoru-dono. It isn't yet the time, that it is." And he left.

---

She had known everybody for three years on the average, Kenshin verging on four. She was seventeen when she met him so that makes her twenty now, turning twenty-one soon. And for Kenshin to reason out that she is still too young was a bit unbefitting.

If that was the case then she should also excuse Misao and Megumi, them being just a year older than her. Kenshin should've thought more about his argument first.

Besides, who was he to talk? Was he her father? Nobody tells her what she's supposed to listen to and not. Having this resolve in mind, she stomped off to where Kenshin said he would be—doing laundry.

---

The opening volley was always the hardest. But probably because she was feeling really angry at him for acting like he knows what is best for her and not, and because she was feeling irritated at the fact that Kenshin still haven't said and made anything concrete about their almost non-existent relationship, and because she was getting desperate what with the fact that she was going to die an old maid shoved in her face and all, starting the argument became easy.

"Let me get this straight," she said, her fists clenched at her sides, "Mind your own business."

Kenshin stood up quickly, a puzzled look in his eyes. She would've smacked him unconscious hadn't he looked so good in that instant. Heck, when had he not look good?

That raised another point. Perhaps she wasn't desirable enough. Perhaps she really is nothing much to look at like Yahiko's pet name for her—Busu—denotes.

But anyway, that's beside the point, though her anger encompasses a lot other than the point at hand. Oh well, she'd deal with that and all her other issues later. For now, she cleared her throat, she'll get this straight. "You are not my father so don't act like you know what's best for me and what's not."

"Sessha doesn't understand," he took a step toward her.

"Of course Sessha doesn't," she let irritation show through her voice. "You cannot tell me that I'm too young for that or too young for this. I can do whatever I want. I can go wherever I want to go. You cannot tell me what and what not to do and you cannot tell me what and what not to listen to because you are not my father!" She felt a little out of breath but it felt good, getting mad at him from time to time felt good because somehow she could let out the pains she had been keeping inside. Waiting is not an easy task.

"Ah that," he smiled and said, "Sessha just thought that it wasn't the right time—"

"So when's the right time? When I'm wrinkled, old and dying? I won't be experiencing it anyway even if I wait a lifetime so why not keep the poor girl out of her fated misery and allow her to listen? Besides, I don't want to die uninformed and ignorant of a lot of things you know," she finished with a grit of her teeth. Looking one last time at Kenshin, she stomped away satisfied that she got her point her across.

---

She didn't talk to him at dinner, even at breakfast the following morning. Right after, she excused herself and said to no one in particular that she has errands to do. He followed her to see her out but she didn't respond when he said take care.

Perhaps it was high time to do something for her and him. Besides, he had been atoning for more than a decade already. It doesn't matter anymore that he feels unworthy of her, their friends tell him to cut that unworthy crap since it will do them no good. And also, it was unfair to make her wait that long. She was losing hope, as he gathered from what she said yesterday, and she was getting frustrated at him.

Yes, it was time to stop depriving himself of what he wants.

---

She managed to avoid him the entire morning and afternoon. She will probably try to avoid him until he leaves her and she grows old. Well, she's doing him a favor now. She's telling him he has no obligation to her whatsoever and that leaving, whether it hurts her or not, is an option he could take.

There was a soft rap on the shoji and she guessed that it must be Kenshin. She debated with herself whether to answer him or not. Oh well, she thought, might as well answer. She doesn't want to be rude anyway.

---

Kaoru slid open the paper-paneled door and with a stoic face asked, "What do you want?"

"Sessha wants to apologize," he said, waiting for a hand to slap him, a knee to hit him, waiting for anything that could be thrown at him. But there was none so he relaxed a bit.

She sighed, "Don't worry. I've forgotten everything about it. Just don't forget next time."

He almost sank to the ground. But well he knew that it was far from over. And that being forgiven was far worse that being the object of her irritation. Because it meant that he was being dismissed.

No, he doesn't want to be dismissed. He doesn't want to be out of her life.

"Good night then," she placed a hand on the shoji to pull it close but he quickly held it open. She arched a brow, "What? Do you need anything else?"

He cleared his throat, "There are a lot of visible stars tonight. W-we could watch, that we could, if you would like to Kaoru-dono." He saw her wince at the way he addressed her, he'd be sure to drop the dono. Perhaps the endearment _koishii_ would be a better replacement. _Kaoru-koishii,_ he almost giggled despite himself.

"I have important things to do that watch the stars Kenshin," she said, a frown evident on her face.

"Then how about some tea? We could d-drink while w-watching the stars," Kenshin felt out of breath.

She seemed to debate with herself whether she should go with him or not. And whatever her arguments with herself were she agreed, much to his relief.

---

Perhaps the silence had been long as an introduction. Perhaps it was the right moment to explain.

"Kaoru-dono," he murmured as he placed his teacup on the tray, "Sessha's really sorry for acting like that. Sessha didn't mean to meddle."

"I told you it was fine. Just don't do that again," the stubborn tilt in her chin was made visible by her irritated pout.

"If you don't mind, Sessha would like to explain."

She sighed, "You just wouldn't let it drop, would you? Fine then, have it your way. Explain."

Kenshin smiled. And then he cleared his throat, "Sessha thought it was inappropriate that you hear them especially since…since you are yet to be _informed_ about _it._"

"Kenshin I told you already that since I won't be getting," she brought her hands up and did a quoting movement, "_'informed'_ in the near nor far future I might as well—"

"No, that's exactly what Sessha would want to…to tell you…" he felt a blush creeping to his face, but nevertheless he continued, "Sessha doesn't want anyone or anything interfering with how Sessha's going to _inform_ you…" his voice getting softer and softer until it's almost inaudible.

Kaoru was flustered.

"Sessha wants ours to be special, unique and just ours. Sessha doesn't want anything to pre-empt it. It's going to be sweet and…and," now how does he manage to say every single word he'd said thus far?, "And wonderful."

Kaoru's face was as red as his hair, feeling hot and perplexed.

"And besides," he continued, "Sessha hasn't proposed to you yet. Which is exactly the reason why Sessha wants to talk to you now." Now that the more sensitive topic was over he could be more confident in dealing with her.

Kaoru opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"And before you even think of self-pity again, know that Sessha has been wanting to do this ever since. It just that this unworthy one is a cowards a big fan of self-pity that's why it took Sessha all this time to realize. Forgive this one for being so slow," he slowly turned to fully face and gently laced his fingers through hers.

"Kenshin…" she looked teary-eyed.

"So…" he clasped her hand tightly and asked in an almost whisper-like voice, "Will you marry this unworthy one?"

She looked exasperated, relieved, nervous and happy all at once. She managed a frustrated smile, pulling him closer for a hug before whispering back, "You silly, silly man."

He grinned, wounding his arms tightly around her. "Thank you," he felt a little more confident so he buried his nose in her neck and nuzzled. He felt her tense a little at the sudden movement, then slowly relax and then he heard her giggle.

"Mou, I thought you said _it _was yet inappropriate," she teased him and pushed back to gaze at his face.

"Sessha said hearing from other is. But doing it is different," he pulled her back, "You know what, you could always ask Sessha if there are little things that…" his mouth moved closer to her to whisper softly while his hands ran circles on her arms, "that you would want to be informed of."

She blushed some more and giggled. And then as if suddenly remembering something she straightened up and asked, "If you proposed to me then where is the ring?"

Kenshin looked apologetic. The times were hard and with what Saitoh pays him he need at least a couple of months to save so he could buy a nice ring worthy of Kaoru. He grinned sheepishly and said, "That's one thing though. But Sessha promises the ring will be here soon. Kaoru-dono would just have to wait a tad bit more."

Kaoru feigned anger and when Kenshin began to look worried she let out a giggle, "That's alright. I don't mind waiting. I could wait for as long as you want me to." She placed her hands on the lapels of his gi while smiling slyly, "But for now, inform me of something."

There was glint in his eyes and he asked, "What is it that you want to know about _koishii_?"

She giggled yet again, liking the term of endearment. Slowly, letting the words roll out of her mouth she whispered, "Kiss me."

He grinned ferally, the 'polite rurouni' mask stripped off for everyone to see. He pulled her up against his chest and hummed in her ear, "More than willing koishii." And he let a growl escaped his throat as he gladly closed the distance between them.

---

* * *

**A/n: **So what do you think about it? I haven't time to have it edited, I haven't read it more than twice too. So anyway I hope you'd still like it. Also, I want to say to everyone waiting for Mornings After that you should not worry because I am not abandoning the story. I'm just working out a few details here and there. And a lot has happened, with deadlines and all that and writer's block. Work has been cruel enough to sap the literary and creative, and did I say green and limey, juices from me. But anyway, this is long enough. So there. Thanks for reading! ^___^

* * *


End file.
